


Moving

by mikes_grrl



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/mikes_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even a story, just a little window on the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here, just a bit of something I wrote a long time ago and never found a place for in any story, so I’m dumping it.

“Danny?”

Danny stopped puttering around the living room. In his own place, he never bothered much with cleaning up, but Nicholas’ cottage was always so immaculate that he felt guilty leaving wrappers and junk lying about after a long night of movies.

“Yeah, Nicky?” He stood with his arms full of trash.

“Go ahead and throw that all away.” Nicholas waved him on, shaking his head and laughing. When Danny came back from the kitchen, he sat down next to him and spread out his hands, to say, ‘what’s up?’

“It seems odd to keep going back and forth, don’t you think?”

“What, from the living room to the kitchen?” Danny squinted, confused.

“No, I mean, from your place to mine.”

“Seems t’work okay, I guess. People might talk if I was over here all the time.”

“Like they don’t talk now?”

“Erm, yeah?” Danny shrugged, half a smile on his face. “S’nyway, Nicholas, we’re against regulations, right?” He pointed back and forth between them. “We move in together and we’ll lose our jobs.”

“Just two bachelors, sharing a place.”

Danny snorted. “Kor, you don’ think they’d buy that?” He laughed.

Nicholas nodded at him, a small squint in his eyes indicating that he was thinking of something. Danny did not ask what it was Nicholas was thinking, just pointed out that it was almost two am and they really needed to get to bed. Quickly. As in, right now.

Nicholas never argued with that.

#####


End file.
